Child of Poseidon
by xXAnnabeth257Xx
Summary: Emi and her brother Percy have always been there for each other, through minotaur fights, too jerky god's, but when he goes missing, her whole world comes apart. Join Emi as she sneaks onto ships (thanks to her best friend Leo Dirtface), fights to find her brother, and helps to destroy an evil goddess... but will she live to tell the tale?
1. My flippin' family

I was starting to follow Travis and Connor's idea of robbing a store for snacks.

Sure, we'd been able to scavenge food, but a hamburger sounds REALLY good right now, and the Apollo kids seem to think salad is the most delicious meal ever to be created by mankind. I knew that this was to be the final battle, but I couldn't help it if I was hungry.

Same with Percy big-mouth. I guess being three minutes older than me is technically older than me, BUT WE'RE FREIKEN TWINS! SO WHAT IF HE'S ALSO 5'6" AND I'M 5'5 AND A HALF"?!

We both have sea green eyes,dark brown hair, and a hilarious sense of humour (although mine is SO much better). Pretty much our only difference is that I was terrified of things lingering in the ocean before I realized I was a daughter of Poseidon.

Once, I saw someone get attacked by a bull shark. Even Tartarus would pee himself.

Okay, maybe not.

I'd also just woken up from some kind of coma thingy, so what did they expect? That I was expecting to go into hibernation so I ate a month's worth of food?

I stood next to Will, who was putting a cast on an Aphrodites girls sprained wrist.

"Where did Percy go?" I asked.

"Him, Annabeth, and someone else... maybe Thalia? They went to the Empire State building to, ya know, save the world and stuff. Your supposed to stay here 'cause o' that puppy," He said, pointing to my broken ankle.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I grumbled angrily.

"Can you grab me that tape?" He asked.

I handed it to him, and sighed, "See you, Will."

He nodded goodbye, and I walked off, cringing each time my ankle hit the floor. It was healing quick, but when the Drakon was kind enough to throw a car on top of it, I lost quite a lot of blood. I don't think he was getting me my wanted birthday present... but it wasn't even the brand I wanted.

I was able to sit back in the waiting chair, which I had just woken up in, as nearly a hundred kids (some party ponies) stormed in through the front doors, whooping and hollering.

"Lets go! Everyone up!" Clarrise called, "you too, Emi Shmemi!"

"Real mature, Clarrise," I smiled, "real mature."

Annabeth rushed in. Her face was red and puffy, yet her eyes were filled with joy. A smile spread across her face at the sight of me, and let's just say tears were shed and hugs were given. After about five minutes of me hugging Annabeth, she spoke.

"L-Luke killed himself and K-kronos," she stuttered, "t-then Percy was offered immortality, but he said no, for us!"

"He could have been a god?" I asked, raising my eyebrows,"and he declined? If I had to bet money, I would bet twenty bucks that he would say yes."

"Well then I guess you owe yourself twenty bucks."

"Ha-ha, no." I smiled.

Percy was the last person I saw before we started our trip back to Camp, which seemed unlikely ' cause he's usually super protective over his "baby" sister.

"I thought family first, right?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "yes, but isn't camp part of our family, now? And I don't think I was your first thought, either."

"I smiled, as we walked towards the vans that would being taking us to Camp Half Blood... my home.

"True that, older brother. Let's go home."


	2. Beauty Queen and BoxHead (ft DirtFace)

"WELL I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW GIRL THAT IF YOU DONT GIVE ME BACK THAT KLEENEX, I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS!" Leo shouted playfully.

"That wouldn't do much, now would it?" I laughed,"Plus, remember the last time you cleaned poor Bufurd with Kleenex. That's right. We were almost devoured by crazy evil nature Dionysus lover thingys!"

"FINE! Just... use your water and make him clean and junk."

"Give me soap, then."

He threw it at me, and it missed by a mile.

"Gracias, Mister Dirtface," I said, scrubbing Bufords top with the soap, then using the airs moisture to clean it all of.

"No problem, Miss box head," Leo replied with a dramatic bow.

"Get to work, fire boy," I smirked.

"With pleasure, water woman," he chuckled. We both turned our heads in unison, and burst out laughing from the hilarious look on our grimy faces.

Dirt face is what I call Leo because when I first met him, he had fallen out of a chariot and had face planted into the dirt. His hair was close to the same shade as mine, so I seriously would have thought he was Percy if it weren't for his suspenders and the giant holographic looking hammer over his head that claimed he was a Hephaestas kid.

He called me box head 'cause when he first saw me, I had an echo waffle box on my head with two eye holes and a mouth hole. I was hanging out with Clarrise who had shoved it on my head. For that particular night, my name was boxy the snowman (later to be boxy, then box face, then box head), and Leo was dirt face.

So time went on with us becoming best friends who could go to each other for support of losing a loved one. He said mine was worse, though, 'cause I didn't even have a definite answer for if he were alive or...

Ya know. Deceased.

The Argo II was coming along really well (obviously because _I_ was helping) and even though there's only suppose to be seven, Leo promised to sneak me on.

WE IS EVIL!

The only other person I told about this was Tyson... 'cause he's my brother, and we've already lost Percy. He wasn't going to lose me.

Five hours later, Piper walked into the bunker.

"Hey Leo, box brains," she smiled.

"That's not the nickname," I mumbled angrily, and kept organizing.

Piper was... not my type.

She claimed to be nothing like an Aphrodite girl, then cried every night about how she and Jason might break up and that she had slow-danced and was able to kiss him and now he didn't remember any of it and blah blah blah blah blah.

ALSO! As if that's not Aphrodite-ish enough, she is constantly giving me makeup tips and trying out the latest fashions. Her hair is ALWAYS in a braid (which I don't even know how to do) and she wears lip stick and eyeliner. But I try to be her friend. I stopped trying when I realized she didn't like me or my jokes.

I also have the teeniest crush on Jason. _Her_ boyfriend.

Or so she remembers.

"Hey Pipes," Leo shouted as he cranked the wrench around the last part.

"And... Done!" He exclaimed, "now all it needs..."

"Is painting," I said, clapping my hands together, lemme go get Annabeth, she'll help."

"I'll go with," Piper exclaimed.

"And she'll go with me," I repeated, gritting my teeth.

We walked throughout the woods quickly and quietly, but it was not long before I broke the silence.

"Why don't you like me?"

She looked shocked.

"Well, I don't... dislike you, but, well, there's always been some tension between us," She explained,"I mean, with you liking Jason and all... I-I'm also kind of jealous."

I looked at her, shocked by the words that have just poorer out of her mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you know I liked him, and why are you jealous, of me of all people," I asked with a nudge of her skinny shoulder.

"I don't know," she sighed, "you're so pretty, and smart, and crafty, and nice, and brave, and confident, and, well, pretty much everything I want to be."

"Piper," I stopped her from moving on, and turned her to face me, holding her shoulders firmly, "you are beautiful, yet unlike any Aphrodite child I've ever met. You may sometimes tick me off with how beautiful and lucky you are to have Jason, but I have, deep down inside, always wanted to be your friend. YOU. Are smart. YOU. Are crafty, and nice, and brave, and confident. Even if you're not as hot as Leo, you're still the prettiest girl I've ever met."

She sniffles, then looked at me with a small smile, "Thanks, box head, that was some good charmspeak right there."

"No problem, beauty queen," I laughed, "but you could have done so much better than me


	3. ROOMATES! (ok, I'll never do that again)

"Leo, you packed some extra luggage," Annabeth said, gritting her teeth while lugging my by my sweatshirt up the ships wide stairs.

"Hehe, how'd she get in there," he responded, twirling a piece of wire. His dark black hair was whipping all around his face. Jason and Piper were cracking up under their hands, and I saw the corners of Annabeths mouth twitch into a slight grin, before threatening to call coach Hedge, who I had only met once and definitely DID NOT want to meet again.

"Anny B, he's my brother, and your boyfriend, and I'm OBVIOUSLY your best friend, so shh shh shh and everyone's gonna live without Clarrises protector guy killing us all," I said calmly.

"But if anything bad happens to you, neither me or Percy could live with the guilt," Annabeth sobbed, Leo started to back up behind Annabeth, but she stood up strait and commanded forcefully, "don't even think about it Valdez." He hurriedly tip-toed backwards into position, then whistled innocently.

"Anna B, calm down. Breath in and out and... stuff," I said, fanning her face.

She took a deep breath, then said through gritted teeth,"It's okay, I guess. He _is_ your brother, so, well, you had the right to come alone. And also... you've been in the bag for 7 hours, don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, yes, by far," I said, nodding my head vigorously,"SOMEONE forgot to check on me in the first hour, and I was stuck in a tiny duffle bag for SEVEN FREIKEN HOURS... LEO!"

He blushed furiously, "Well, uhm, I kind of forgot."

My face felt hot, and by the look on Jason on Pipers faces, it was also bright red.

Annabeth noticed, and quickly changed the conversation, "Well, uh, the bathrooms downstairs, and we'll find a sleeping space for you at dinn-" I was already bolting down the steps, shouting a quick "thanks," then slammed the door of the bathroom shut.

Two hours later, I had taken my bath, destroying Leo's boat that he made (NOT the real one, a figurine that you can sail on a river) with a mini tsunami and a rubber ducky which I pretended was a giant sea monster. I asked beauty queen is she could braid my hair, but quickly took it out and pulled it into a high ponytail. I also wore my Camp Half Blood t-shirt and ripped blue jeans (which I'd sadly ripped while defeating Kronos' army.)

In the dining room, where the others were already situated, shone a bright picture of Camp Half Blood; the strawberry fields, the big house, the volleyball court, the pavilion, the lake... pretty much everything. Right now there was a beautiful sunset over the lake that made me tear up. There were three different shades of orange splattered across the sky, with pink spots here and there... but what was so beautiful was the ocean blue running through the tops of it all.

I grinned and the picture changed to the barren pavilion. This picture seemed around noon, so I was guessing Leo just placed random pictures taken by the campers. Probably Selene and me, which would explain why Leo had asked to borrow the pictures back in the days when she was dating Charlie before...

Never mind. Her death proved Aphrodite is more than just beauty and make-up... it's love and caring about those around you, no matter what.

We sat around the table, and gobbled down four slices of pizza and a cherry seltzer, then spoke up.

"So... where am I staying?" I asked.

"Well, my room... lots of dangerous and valuable stuff that I can't afford to break, so that's off limits, and not to mention I stay up till about four in the morning... anyway, Jason and Leo are guys, so no..." Annabeth said.

"Aw, c'mon, anybody would like to cuddle up with Leo," said Leo, hugging himself. I pinched him.

"So," Annabeth continued, looking irritated, "you can either stay in your brothers room, or Pipers room."

I looked across the table at Piper, who smiled. I stood up and held my arms out, "Roomates?" I asked

She stood up, and we hugged, "Roomates."


	4. A pretty useless AN

Hello

Uhmmm...

My name is char, and this is a super crappy authors note (or a/n).

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about uploading my chapters. Usually I will upload a new chapter daily (and maybe 2 a day on weekends). I'm planning for this story to have near 30+ chapters, so stick around even if I don't upload on one day or forget another, cuz I still luv ya :3

Also, on the 18th-23rd of Decembre (lol Spanish), I'll be at Didney World (its and Aphmau thing on YouTube). THEN. From December 24th-3rd of January, I'll be at my grandmas condo, AT DAT BEACH.

So... those are some days I may not post as much.

Luv u, and don't forget to 3 and follow :3

Char


	5. The one and only seaweed brain

**Sorry for procrastination guys :P. Gee, I suck at being an un-procrastinator.**

After Leo created a top bunk bed for me and Pipwe, we sent a message to Percy.

"DUDE!" I yelled into the message thing,"THE MINUTE I FIND YOU, I SWEAR I'LL..."

"Woah woah, settle down there, tiger," said Jason as Leo shut down the face time message whatever it's called.

I breathed in, and realized his arm on my shoulder.

Usually, I keep my cool around boys... even Jason, but now that he was actually doing a boy-ish gesture,I wanted to scream with delight. His hand was warm through t-shirt, and I looked into his sky blue eyes.

I wanted to kiss him, but I'm not cheesy romantic, OR a bad friend. Also, I don't know _how_ to kiss.

So I shrugged his hand off, mumbling "sorry."

Piper bolted past me, her long brown braid flying behind her back. She was halfway across the deck when she shouted, "I CALL TOP BUNK!"

I gratefully ran after her, screaming, "THEN I GET THOSE EXTRA BLANKETS!"

That night, just like any other, was filled with terror and chocolate chip cookies. First, it was quite a good dream, where I was in the dining hall with Percy and Leo at either side, and a huge pile of cookies sent from mom. We grabbed handfuls and battled until the plate was empty except for a couple of crumbs. Only Hypnos knows why I had that dream, but the next one was terrifying. I was in a small space with no door or window. Then a hand grabbed me and pure terror washed over me. My face paled, and the hand pulled me into the open, where I saw Nico, Piper leaning over him with a concerned look. She was whispering something to him when she saw me. She screamed, and Percy, Leo, Annabeth, and two other kids I didn't know turned. Jason looked up with obvious terror, and shouted my name before the dream went black.

Waking up to a charmspeaker usually helps you get over what traumatic dream you'd had, and over all, it really did. Piper and I changed in our bunks (mine, in which, I had placed the extra blankets as a doorway to the bottom bunk), then while she was doing her hair, I drew a picture for when I first saw Percy.

Holding the rail of the ship as we descended was very helpful when a weird... statue shot a teaspoon and whacked the entire ship.

"Woah!" Jason said , "hold on, Terminus!"

"This is an enemy ship! You may not land!" Screeched the angry god.

"Guys, just ascend the rope ladder," I said.

"Uh... ok," Jason agreed.

"HEY TERMIPUSS!" Leo shouted down.

"Terminus," I corrected.

"That's what I said," he sneered "CAN WE ASCEND OUR ROPE LADDER!?"

"Well, yes, but..." Terminus started.

"Well then it's settled," I said, throwing the rope ladder down.

Once at the bottom, me and Annabeth tackled/body slammed Percy.

"If you ever..." She growled. I stopped her.

Pulling the note out of my pocket and quickly unfolding it, I was able to shove the note at him.

He read it slowly out loud, "Don't look behind you. What?"

Just as suspected, he turned turned to look, and I used the water vapour in the air to soak him.

"Fell for it," I said, and pulled him into a real actual long hug... and he was the only one wet.


	6. The last laugh

Hazel and Frank.

The sixth and seventh demigods to fullfil the prophecy.

I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail, and munched on some pizza and a blueberry seltzer. Percy sat next to me, Annbeth with Reyna, and Leo taking Octavion to our ship.

"What's up with that kid?" I asked him between chews.

"Who, Octavian? He's a Sun of Apollo. Crazy guy who claims that, with my stuffed panda, he has the power of prophecy," Percy said, "he killed a girl on my first day... She came back to life and all, but that kid is power hungry. We beat him in a game and he _killed_ her."

"Oh," I said, placing my pizza down. Suddenly, a loud BOOM! Echoed across the valley. The Argo II had fired its ballista Every Roman in the pavilion turned and looked angrily at us.

"Uh, sorry for bombing you guys and all, he he," I said, "But we gotta run. NOW!"

I grabbed the rest of my pizza and bolted.

I have no idea how I was so skinny.

Angry shouts rose up behind me, and Percy ran a few paces behind me. I could see the Argo II, and... Leo.

Holy Hades, Leo was firing at the Romans.

"Percy, my best friend is firing at the Romans! He's got dirt for brains, too!" I shouted back to him. I was nearly to the ladder. I could see Annabeth rushing in the other way. She got on first and motioned for us to run faster.

"Oh... Gods... That's... Bad," he wheezed. This is why I beat him in most things. I may be younger, but I still have more stamina.

"NO! STOP! GET BACK! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" I heard Piper shouting. Jason lie, his head bleeding, in Pipers arms as she struggled to use her charmspeak. Tears poured from her eyes, and I ran towards her.

"Hey? Emi! Wrong way!" Annabeth shouted.

"Go stop Leo! I'll help them!" I replied. She didn't respond, so I guess she went to do what I'd said.

Once I got to Piper, I took my ring off my finger, and it turned into my deadly celestial bronze sword. I motioned for everyone to move back, as Piper dragged Jason's body to the ladder. With my help, we lugged him up, and he collapsed on deck. Frank the giant eagle helped a bit, too, kindly picking off anyone who shot or tried to hurt us.

Once we made it to the ship, I grabbed an ice pack and Frank pulled up the ladder. The ship began to fly.

Jason had been hit by a brick. Piper tended to his wound, and they went into his bedroom.

"Percy, thanks for knocking Leo out," I said.

He shrugged, "Yeah, and by the way, don't turn around."

I turned then realized to late what was happening. I was soaked instantly.

I'M DA WINNA!" He shouted. And I soaked him back, glaring playfully.

"Not in your dreams seaweed brain," I joked, dodging a spray of water.

That was the last time we would laugh together for a long time.

 **Sorry for this super short chapter, but I have a really big headache, and this screen isn't helping. AT. ALL. I'll try to upload a longer chapter tomorrow. Sorry again peeps :)**


	7. Hola! I'm gonna break down your door now

**Miss Procastinator in the house. Thanks for staying long enough to read this crappy story :)**

I woke up from my door breaking down and Pipers shill scream.

"WHAT! WHAT IS..." I shouted, pulling my curtains back to see Eevee, my pegasus, standing in the doorway.

"Hey boss," she said with a horse grin thingy, "how's it goin'?"

"Emi, why is there a horse in here," Piper said.

The following language is not allowed in this story, and should really not be allowed by a majestic pegasus

"Uh, Pipes, she's a pegusus, and they get... offended when people call them horses," I explained. All Piper could here was a series of neighs and stomping hooves.

"Oh, uh, sorry sir," Piper apologized.

"I'M A WOMAN!" Said Eevee, storming into the room. She got stuck in the doorway, shouting angrily.

"EEVEE!" I shouted, "SHUT YOUR BLOW HOLE!"

Now Percy was in the room, a dazed look on his face, "What? What happened? Are you guys ok?"

"Do you not see the giant pegasus in the doorway!" Said Piper angrily. Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel were next in line for the room party.

"Why-" Jason started.

"Don't ask," I said. "Where's-"

"WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE ABOUT?!" Coach Heage screamed. The noise stopped, so I expected he saw the pegasus.

Or Babe Ruth could have came back from the dead and he was in shock.

A yawn broke out, and Leo strutted into the room, "hey box head, your rooms infested with a horse."

"DAMN YOU!" Eevee said, then started up again.

"This is why Blackjack is my pegasus," Percy whispered.

"Okay, everyone's here but..." Piper was saying.

"Frank sleeps through everything," Hazel said, "Even during a hurricane, he'd be sleeping.

"And coach pasted out on deck," Leo declared.

Annabeth sighed, "Ill get the stretcher."

Piper trudged after her, "I'll get the ice."

"I'll leave," Hazel said.

"I speak horse, so I'll stay," Percy said triumphantly.

"I'm Leo."

Everyone stared at Leo, who smiled approvingly.

"Yeah," said Jason, "Lets go guys, she can bond with her hor-"

"STOP TALKING! DO NOT SAY THE H WORD!" Percy and I shouted at the same time.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, let's go. You too Percy."

"But she's-"

"C'mon water boy," Leo joked.

"VALDEZ!" Percy shouted, running after him.

After they were gone (which surprisingly took less than an hour) Eevee told me what was happening.

"I know exactly where Nico is, and-"

"I know already, we're headed there right now," I responded. If we were correct, Nico would be in the grasp of two giant twins, the Aloadai giants, as they were called.

"Yes, but if you do not come, Percy may not make it through.

I tensed, and grabbed my suitcase (Leo pretended he had two, but he had one for me and another filled with supplies).

Pulling out a leather saddle from a suitcase is harder than it sounds, and then I also had to find a pen and paper, AND clothes.

I pulled on a t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie, then put my army boots on and placed my hair in a messy pony tail.

I fastened the saddle quickly, and hopped on.

"Lets go hubba bubba!" Eevee said, taking off. I popped a piece of gum into her mouth, then unwrapped another for myself.

I stroked her soft white fur and sighed, "Need a nap?" Eevee asked.

I placed my head on her neck and breathed in her pumpkin scent.

"I hope they get the letter," I said, looking back at the bright lights of the Argo II. This could be my highest mistake ever. My fatal flaw: Family first. Percy has his flaw of loyalty, but mine is just that if I was told a family member was to die, I would protect them.

Does that make me too loyal?

"I sense that they already did," she replied, and I snapped back to life.

"EEVEE! YOU TURN AROUND WITH MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!" Percy shouted into coach's megaphone. Then it said a loud MOOOOOO!

Piper yelped, and rushed into her room.

"Bye, Percy," I shouted.

The ship disappeared through the clouds, and I dozed off.


	8. Deathboy

"Go down lower!" I shouted at Eevee. A group of _venti_ were flying towards us, and those guys are Jason's responsibility, NOT mine.

I could sense a school of fish underneath us, and the minute we were near the water, I picked one up, and through it at the nearest _venti_. Without a seconds hesitation, I was able to make a mini hurricane that instantly brought down the group.

"Ugh," Eevee sighed, "there have been WAY too many attacks."

I nodded, and laid my head down, "how much longer until we get-"

"LAND HO HO HO!" Eevee screamed. She did a quick flip, which temporarily made me fall off, like I was flying upside down.

"EEVEE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY..."

But I stopped complaining instantly. The rolling hills and beautiful canals made me want to jump out, roll down the hill, and land in the water. A restaurant was serving croissants, and my stomach rumbled.

"Lets get something to eat first. They probably won't catch up 'till later," I said, daydreaming as the smell of Italy asphyxiated me.

"Do you have any money?" She asked, landing silently in a nearby alley.

"Yeah, Percy lent me some for the trip," I said, pulling out of my pocket, smirking.

"Good girl," she nudged me approvingly, "I always new you could be mistaken for a kid of Hermes."

We walked towards a small restaurant, looking out on the Meditaranian. Heat was burning my skin, and we rushed under the shade of the tables umbrella. The waitress walked up, looking cheerful, until she realized I was American, and I had a horse.

"Let me guess," she sighed, "pizza and a coke."

"Uh, no," I said, "I'd really like a calzone and some sparkling water or an orange seltzer... and can you put some carrots or an apple on the side," I smiled warmly. Her facial expression didn't change

I scarfed down my meal ('cause starvation overwhelmed me) and Eevee ate joyfully, savoring every bite... which is why BlackJack is Percys horse... they both eat like pigs.

"Leave the money," Eevee said, walking away quickly.

"Well then, okay I guess," I said, running to catch up. I quickly pulled my hair up, not caring if it was hideous, and bolted around the corners Eevee was running through. For the first time in a while, I wheezed.

She made a sharp turn into a deserted street and when I rounded the corner, horror overwhelmed me.

"Look, a horsy!" said the giant Ephialtes- or maybe it was Otis. Both of the twins hair was braided, and they were both wearing camouflage t-shirts and black pants.

"You-" Eevee started, but the giant shook her, and her head lolled in his giant hand.

I pulled of my ring, and the giant dropped her with a loud _thud_. I let out a cry, and the giants advanced slowly.

"Look, Ephialtes," said Otis, a sinister smile on his cut up face, "a dolly to play with our new horsy!"

"Or we could place her in hat bottle with death boy," Ephialtes boomed, sneering.

That was the final straw. Only I can call Nico death boy! I shouted an angry battle cry (or maybe a scared animal noise), and advanced.

I was able to jump on Otis' back and stab him, only to be flicked into a nearby wall by his brother.

I fell hard, and for a second I thought I was dead. My head wouldn't lift, my eyes wouldn't open... nothing would move. Then a giant fist picked me up, and I got the slightest glimpse of their evil laughing faces.

Then it all went black.


	9. Once again, I am useless

A large _BANG!_ echoed off the walls, and my eyes fluttered open. Eevee, with a bleeding leg, was banging angrily at an iron door. I lie on my side, and when I reached up to touch my head, I felt a large swollen bump. I must've looked pretty confused, because Eevee trotted over to my side. A single tear fell down her cheek, even though she was way stronger than me... and emotionally stable.

"I've been trying to get out," she explained as I stroked her dirty snout. Only then did I realize how dirty the floors were. I must've been a mess, "the bars are so strong... and they were about to put us in the bucket with that death kid, but..."

"Its alright, E," I said, hugging her, burying my face into her soft fur. I was positive now that my face was covered in dirt, "it's not your fault."

"Oh, it is. It's all my fault. I'm the one who promised them to bring you here," she sobbed, "they threatened to kill me, a-and..."

"Eevee, it's okay," I said, and for some reason it was. I didn't care, because stupid giants are sometimes... stupid. Just like Percys sword/pen, my sword/ring teleported back to me after thirty seconds.

I held up my index finger and, of coarse, my celestal bronze ring was there. Eevee grinned with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Girl, let's get out of here," Eevee chuckled.

I sliced the door open, and tip toed through the hall. I heard the bellowing of laughing giants and continued slowly walking through the halls. We were nearly to an opening when Ephialtes appeared right in front of me.

"Nice try, but Otis likes his dolly, and horsey."

I was dead. Eevee was trying desperately to get out of Otis' firm grip, but it was useless.

So I did what anyone was most likely to do. I pulled my sword, and stabbed Ephialtes in his eye.

"ARGH!" He screamed. I sprinted towards Otis, and kicked him in his soft spot. There was no mercy now.

"GO, EEVEE!" I shouted, parring a sword strike with Ephialtes, as Otis continued to get to his feet.

"But-"

"Tell Percy where to go.. C'MON EEVEE!" I pleaded.

She hesitated, then flew out the window.

I lasted two more minutes, which is very good, if I do say so myself. Then, they went to far, and hit my fatal flaw.

"One more move against us, and the boy dies," Ephialtes threatened, holding the jar Nico was in. He lay with no pomegranate seeds left, and I knew Percy was somewhere close... or would be, soon. I cried out, and dropped my sword. I realized painfully his skinny form and his bruised and swollen everything.

Otis took this chance to pick me up from behind, and Ephialtes smacked me like a fly. I soared through the air in what seemed like slow motion, the prayed to my father, tears in my eyes, _help them. All of them._

Then I hit the wall again, and blacked out.

Again.

I woke up in the same room, but all alone with much more light and talking outside. I struggled to stand, then immediately fell to my knees.

"Ah, look, she woke up just in time for the show," said a familiar voice. I squinted out the door, and just like in my dream, Percy and Jason stood horrified in front of the giants. Piper lie with Nico, who looked even worse than I did, and when she looked up to greet my eyes, all the blood rushed from her face. Ephialtes grabbed me around the waist, and I couldn't find the strength to kick him, or scream, or even grab the sword from my finger.

"Emi!" Jason shouted.

"Use the water! It won't work for me, but your higher up!" Percy shouted. Somehow, I knew what he meant.

I felt like smacking myself. How had I not realized that the reason I was even living was because of the water above me, in the pipes. I lifted my hands, and with my last bit of strength, had the pipes explode in both faces of the giants. I rode the flood down to the ground, and collapsed in a heap on the floor. The water wasn't the greatest healer or energized, but I was able to breathe easier. I landed next to Nico, and Piper was able to calm me down.

The rest was a blur of fighting and death and some God I can't remember. Who knows, who cares. Before I knew it, we were going to get Annabeth, and I was already better. I climbed the stairs as a BOOM shook the ground below. What I saw made me begin to think that I was hallucinating from a traumatic brain injury, but it was, matter of fact, Annabeth standing over a giant Chinease finger trap with an even giant-er spider inside.

"SMARTY!" I shouted, grabbing her into a hug. The ground underneath the spider (which apparently is Tartarus) collapsed, and I was so released that she wasn't dead.

"Emi," she sobbed.

Everybody came around us in one big group hug, then we all sort of split up into our own things. I went around with Annabeth, because she's my best friend, but had to leave her alone with Percy. He's was lucky Leo needed help inside, or I would never have left her. I was unlucky enough to have listened to someone's instructions finally, because when I looked over the ship's rail, Percy and Annabeth were gone. A hand hung onto the cliff, and I realized to late that it was Percys.

The hand let go, and Percy was gone.


	10. A very cheesy chapter

What would you do if your brother fell into a hole that fell for 8 days, and then someone came and told you that they were going to open the doors of death from Tartarus? Well, I almost jumped in after him, but I'm thinking that that's not the right answer.

I felt myself sinking slowly, clawing my way back up, only to fall back down seconds later. Why do I have to lose my brother every five days. Why do I have to be a half blood.

Why does my life have to have these mistakes.

So I lay in my bed late one night, unable to sleep, as a storm boomed outside. I wanted to help, but they were most likely _venti_ that Jason could handle. The holographic stars above Pipers bed and along the walls made a faint glow, and I silently prayed to my dad for help.

"Well well well," said a soft voice. It was delicate and smooth like velvet, and I although I wanted to look, I also wanted to sleep from a song sung by only her voice. I opened my eyes wearily, but jumped out of bed soon after and tried desperately to get to the door.

"Ah, girl, it's alright. I'm-"

"I know who you are," I snapped, "Aphrodite. Well, Pipers upstairs."

"But child, I was looking for you on a few... boy problems you're having," she whispered, gliding from the entrance of the door, "and there is another who feels about you the same way you feel about Jason."

I was near opening the door handle, but hesitated, "which... boy?"

She smiled mischievously, "sit, child, this is going to be quite a show for you."

I once again thought about running out and calling to Piper. It was not worth it, I could figure things out on my own.

But the curiosity was killing me. I sat grumpily on my bed, and Aphrodite grabbed her clipboard out of mid- air.

"So, crushes," she said studying her papers, "Ah-ha! Here it is, Emily Thalasa Jackson. Fourth grade crush Christopher McAggon. Red hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Very cute, but you ended up abandoning the relationship."

"Well, he barely knew me, and when Percy was kicked out, I left with him," I said defensively.

"Mm hmm, yeah," she said, flipping the paper,"fifth grade summer, Arther Robinson. Blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, freckles. Yes, you saw him once at the beach, and admired from afar if I'm correct. Next, oh, this one is interesting, Luke Castillian. All those years he was evil, you still loved the boy who was kind to you, and nearly killed your brother-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, "just stop! I know already! I didn't like anybody else, even began to think about joining the hunt, but Jason changed that. Now continue!"

She looked shocked, then smiled crookidly, "well then, the boys who like you, interestingly enough. Well first of all, Jason does have feelings for you, don't get me wrong, but he's afraid to make Piper sad, which is why I will talk to her later..."

"Don't tell her to break up with him. Just tell her that he," I thought, the knot in my stomach getting tighter, "just tell her he has feelings for me, and let her do what she wants."

Aphrodite smiled, "Alright, but there is one more who has feelings for you. His name starts with A. He is the main reason you get beautiful tans and light sunny highlights in your hair. He sees you as bold and beautiful, as you are just that."

I'm not usually good art guessing games, because I usually get angry and throw a table or two, but it was obvious who it was she was talking about, and I felt more light headed than ever before, as I said with dread "Apollo."

The walls suddenly glowed, and I had to close my eyes to shield from the brightness, and then Aphrodite was gone, Piper stood, her eyes full of fear, in her place.

"I know you'll hat me for this, but we need you on deck," she said, the sun shining into the room. How long had I been talking to Aphrodite?

Then I realized that I was still laying in bed. There was no longer thunder, or anything scary, but I realized with dread I had been sleeping.

"C'mon," said Piper dragging me out of bed," you haven't been out in three days."


	11. The turtle mouth of romance

"Well, the first day, we talked about Percy, and you just started sobbing, so we said it would be better if you slept in your room, so you kind of just cried yourself to sleep, and woke up once the next day before I went out to help with a _venti_ attack, and when I came back, you were passed out again," Piper explained as fast as she could "anyway, we think you've had enough sleep and would like you to come up and see the giant turtle please."

"Uhm, okay," I said, dragging my feet out of the room. I could tell that my hair was a mess and my breath smelled like onions dipped in some football players socks, but overall, I really didn't care. Piper had her hair braided as usual, and I watched her as she fiddled with the ends of her braid. Only then did I realize how nervous she looked, "Are you... okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... well, not really. An arrow almost hit me in the nose," she sighed, "I really wish I had more use than my voice."

"Ya do, girl," I said, yawning, "and your hair is always perfect."

She laughed nervously, and we walked down to the front of the ship, where Hazel and Jason were talking swiftly together and occasionally looking over at a rocky mountain with orange-ish looking ledges and a tree standing firmly on top. After taking a moment to adjust to the sunlight, I realized with an agitated sigh that the tree was really a man, and in his hands he held a bow half the size of him. He looked down at us with what looked like a smirk from miles away.

"He says to only bring three, and I'm voting Emi go," said Piper. Jason turned towards me and smiled, and Leo jumped down from the wheel where he was fixing... something.

"Look! The hermits come out of her shell!"

I punched him in the shoulder, and he fell over laughing, "can it, dirtface," I said, struggling to keep my strait face. Just then, an arrow whizzed right over my should, so close I heard the _WOOSH_ before I realized what had happened.

"I think we should go," said Hazel, "like, now."

"Right, yeah," I mumbed, running off the ship and walking onto the hard ground. I'd never really had a problem with heights, but with the stairs we were taking to get up to him, it felt like eternity in Tartarus.

Maybe I could compare with Percy if he...

No. _When_ he gets back.

When we reached the top out of breath, I asked the first question, "Who... are... you."

AND WHY DID WE HAVE TO WALK UP THESE FREIKEN STAIRS!

Alright, I'm good now.

"My name, ha, well I thought you'd have known your own brother," he said. His voice was filled with sarcasm and ease, as if he thought he could win a fight against the all gods in Olympus.

"Percy? No... Pegasus? Sir, you do have the complexion of a winged horse," I said, dripping sarcasm in every word.

He just laughed, and grinned at me evilly, "No no deary, I am Sciron the amazing! At your service." He bowed, not taking his twinkling eyes off me.

Jason balledhis hands to fists, "what do you want?"

"He... He wants our money," said Hazel, "or, that's what I can remember."

His eyes fell on Hazel, "Yes, or your valuables. I do believe you carry a _very_ valuble item," he motioned to the Athena Parthenon.

"We-" I started.

"But! Because you've brought up this lovely lady, I will let you give me a foot massage instead, if that is what you please."

"That sound good," said Jason, without hesitation. Hazel mentioned furiously for us to come to her, possibly to talk while Sciron took his books off and layed on his beach chair.

"He's doesn't wear socks in the myths. He's said to make you nauseous with the scent, then kick you into his turtles mouth," Hazel explained quickly.

"Then I'll just go first and fly back up and fight him," said Jason.

"Then he'll shoot you out of the sky," I said, "and that would not be good for anyone. We'd get overrun by venti.

They both chuckled, but Jason's stood out. It was rich and smooth, and even though it was only for a few seconds, it still stuck in my head.

"I have a plan for that," whispered Hazel.

So we listened, and I was going to die first.

"Alright! Let's go!" Screamed Sciron. I held my breath, then knelt down and pulled the sock off. I immediately felt light headed, and gagged, but it only lasted a few seconds thankfully, because I was soon after kicked off the cliff.

I fell with a large pit in my stomach, and could barely here the shouts of the people on board over the defying wind. I fell into the turtles mouth, and water engulfed me. Hazel did her job thankfully and the turtle didn't swallow me really. Jason was in soon after me, and I put a bubble of air around us.

"Thanks,"he said. It felt awkward to be with him in the confined space, so I waited patiently next to him without saying a word. He looked like he was trying to start conversation, but didn't know what to say.

"JASON! EMI!" Screamed Hazel, "get out of the turtle mouth, it's unsanitary.

I laughed, and blushed immediately after, because now Jason had to fly me out. Or...

"Bye," I said, using the water like a giser to shoot me out of the mouth. JASON followed after me, and I splashed him all over. He responded with a gust of wind that caught me off guard. I shrieked and swatted the air, the free fell into Jason's arms.

"See! Now I you have a reason to call me super man," he said playfully. Our faces were so close that I thought he was going to use that move guys always used, where they flirt till you wanna die, then kiss you back to life. I shuddered at the thought of that.

At the same time, I wanted him to do it.


	12. The French Toast-astrophy

I sat on my bunk while Piper worked on a large knot in my hair. All feelings from the few days before were now lost, crushed inside the turtles mouth. I cringed as she pulled out a few of my hairs, then put my head on my hands.

"Piper," I asked, "by any chance, did your mom..."

"Yeah," she sighed, putting the brush on her crossed legs, "Yeah. She said that you told her to see how I felt about Jason liking you a lot, and that you didn't tell her to stop the connection between us... why?"

I shrugged, "Because Jiper is a better ship name then Jemi."

She chuckled, and I grinned a toothy grin as a loud knock came from the door, "Breakfast!" The voice shouted in a sing song tone. I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to; it was not Jason or Nico, it was to manly to be Leo's, and Frank was to shy to even come near a girl's cabin (I respect him for that). Piper looked just as confused as I was.

"Uh, Leo, did you make a manly voice-inater?" Piper said, "'cause it's working."

The voice laughed, "No sweet Piper, but I do have some French toast out, made by an oven as hot as the sun."

I looked wide eyed at Piper, "Apollo?" I asked.

He pushed the door open and we yelped, still in our loose fitting tank tops and pajama pants.

"Hello ladies," he said, "Its my free day from eternal punishment, so I've come here to say hola!"

I stared in shock. Apollo was my height, and the exact image I would have had of a surfer. He wore sunglasses on top of his shaggy blonde hair, and a jacket with sleeves stopping at his elbows. He also had on a sunset orange coloured swimsuit and flip flops. He reminded me of a character from super smash bros.

"I'm, I, uh, like your swimsuit," I stuttered. He was so hot... oh wait...

"Uhm, Lord Apollo, sorry for asking but why are you here?" Piper asked, as I stood there trying to look as sexy/cool as possible, though I'm sure I just looked like a dying giraffe on rollerskates trying to cross an interstate on drugs.

"French Toast," he said, and I realized he was holding a frying pan with golden brown French Toast inside of it, magically with strawberrys and whipped cream... my favourite.

"Mmmm..." I said, holding out my hand to grab a strawberry. At the last second, Piper smacked my hand and the strawberry went flying across the room.

I stared at her in shock, "You're a strawberry killer."

"No," she said, "No. That strawberry has a love potion on it... probably from cupid."

Apollo pailed, "Pfft, what're you talking about?" He said unsteadily.

"I'm a kid of Aphrodite," Piper exclaimed, "A love potion is not a way to get a girl."

"What the Hades," I said, causing them to shut their holes for a second, "All I want is some freiken French Toast."

"Nice acronym,"Apollo murmured.

"OUT!" I yelled forcefully.

He dragged his feet down the hall. I turned to face Piper, who was red like a tomato, "Thanks, but he's already hot enough to like without a love potion. Percy met him once... and Thalia, but they never told me he was so..."

"Hot," Piper asked, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Can it McLeen," I laughed, "let's go get real French Toast. I'm starved."

We quickly changed into regular summer clothes (T-shirt, shorts, blue converse) and headed up to the meeting room, where Apollo served us some real French Toast (or as said by himself some REAL GOOD French Toast). Then we headed to the deck, where we practiced for an hour before finally seeing Jason and Nico coming back.

Apollo, who had turned out to be a pretty decent guy, was helping me with demonstrations and giving pointers to Piper when he spotted them on the climbing the ladder.

"Well," he said, starting to fade in a golden light, as if he were a dying monster, "I must bid thee farewell."

He bowed sarcastically. Piper and I waved with humorous smiles plastered on our faces. Before he left, he made his hand into a phone sign, put it next to his ear, and said, "Call me Emi, and I can hang out with someone less boring than Artemis.

I laughed, and shouted back a quick whatever.

But he was gone.


	13. The brown haired Elsa

The night after Apollo had paid us a visit, a flip phone with the only contact of "Haiku hottie 602" in the list was left on my nightstand. Also, he'd replaced the moon we had on our walls with a Sun that shone six times as brighter.

I was on the top deck with Leo, Piper, and Jason. I was supposed to be on guard duty with Piper, but Jason couldn't sleep and Leo was now some maniac bat that never went to sleep day or night. I walked around with my a sword in my hand. Percys was named Riptide. My was named absolutely nothing.

Lovely, right?

"God's," said Leo. The sound was muffled because he was up the second set of stairs, where the wheel was, and it was very windy, "Its so cold I think Festus is going to lose his fire ability for a month."

Now I had my sword out, and a few flurrys started floating through the air. Then Piper pailed and said to Leo, "Turn Festus on."

He gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"Because-" she started. But it was too late. I turned around in shock to look at the ice statue of Jason, both of his eyebrows raised, just as coldness swept over me. I stared in utter shock as Leo was shot skyward, and a beautiful girl rise above the whole mess. Piper stood with fear implanted on her face, but it passed as quickly as it had materialized. I couldn't hear, but it seemed as if she were pulling an Annabeth. The Elsa looking girl sneered a lot and Piper seemed to be directing her beady eyes to me. Minutes passed, and at some point Piper started a pretty awesome fight, which ended up in Jason face planting onto the floor, and then freezing.

Just as I watched Piper wake up Festus SOME MAGICAL WAY, another wind blasted us, making the ice underneath me slide across. The floor to the very front of the entire ship. Just as the wind stopped, Khione grabbed me by the shoulder and screamed, "REVENGE IS WHAT YOU SEEK!? WELL HERE IT IS!"

Frost shot through my body, down my spine, through my legs, which was seriously making my knees buckle. It went through in freezing pain for a few more seconds, then a blast of cold hit my chest making my head fall back as I started to pass out.

"NO!" Piper screamed. But Khione was already gone.

*Jason's P.O.V.*

I carried Emi quickly through the doorway to her bed. She was as cold as ice; her lips blue, her eyelashes covered in frost, her skin pale. It pained me to see her like that. Piper came running down the hall with a hot towel and steaming water as I set her down on the bed.

"Woah!" I said as Piper started putting her feet in the hot water, "won't she get burned?"

"I don't think so," she said, working fast, "She's a daughter of water, so I'm guessing she'll be fine."

By now Frank, Hazel, and Nico were in the doorway.

"What happened?" Hazel asked. Frank held her in a hug to warm her up.

"I'll explain in the morning," Piper said, shooing them out and shutting the door. Then she went back to her work. Emi still looked pale.

"You two are really good friends," I said, kneeling down beside her.

"I guess you could say that," she murmured, "Jason... Khione is saying that she needs someone to kiss her... and it can't be a god," at this she looked at the sun that had mysteriously replaced the moon on her wall, and it glowed a little less brightly, "so... it needs to be someone who she loves... and who loves her."

I sat there and took it all in. Emi doesn't like me. She barely ever talks to me. I couldn't possibly do this to Piper.

"Piper, I-"

"You love her," said Piper, forcing a smile, "and she loves you. And if we need a break up, that's what we'll do. Now hurry up, we had two minutes 'till midnight."

I looked into Pipers eyes, then pulled her into a hug, "If we're not a couple, you can replace Leo as best friend."

She laughed, and we both stood. One minute left.

I looked one last time at Piper, who nodded, then pulled a sleeping beauty.

It didn't matter that she was freezing cold. It didn't matter that she wasn't kissing back. None of that mattered, because I kissed Emi. A burst of warmth spread through my chest, and after a few seconds, she began to kiss back.

When we pulled apart, stared in awe. Her huge sea green eyes twinkled in the light of the fake stars, and she smiled.

"I thought you had the role of superman, not Prince Charming," she said.

"Now I have both," I responded, and our lips met again.

 **A/N: I have no clue who you guys would like her to stay with, or what relationship she should be in for the matter, so leave a comment for Jason or Apollo or some other guy in the story you think she should date.**


	14. Misery and nicknames

"OH MY GLERB!" I shouted. We had just left port and were heading through Malta. I was on guard duty with Frank when I spotted a tiny raft sailing far, far, far, far, far off in the distance, "ITS LEO!"

You see, the reason I could see Leo so far off was because of my sea instincts. Percy gets the location, I get the eyes. We share everything else, but I am obviously better than him in many ways. AND I'VE EVEN GROWN THREE INCHES. It's called late puberty.

"Where?" Hazel asked, running over frantically.

"Give it two minutes, and you'll see him," I said, holding up my hand in the 'one second that actually means a really long time' thing.

I had fulfilled my promise, when, two minutes later, Leo could obviously be seen by the entire crew. Piper, Hazel and I shrieked with glee and I started waving frantically at him, both hands. Jason and Frank were waving beside me when I suddenly discovered a huge problem.

Leo wasn't smiling _or_ waving. Something terrible must have happened. Khione must've destroyed him, and this was a dummy sailing back to shrink our hopes. Leo Valdez was broken again.

We took a pit stop with Leo, the boys patting him on the back and the girls hugging him like crazy. I even cracked open one of those things, "if you ever do that again I'll..." But he only grinned slightly. When I accused him of something bad happening, his smile widened and he disagreed, but there was obviously saddness wiped a cross his face.

That night I'd had enough. We were to reach the doors of death in a few days, and I was not going to pit up with his nonsense. I stormed into his room, and said angrily, "Leo Valdez what..."

I couldn't finish. Leo lie humming mournfully on the floor, for once his hands holding nothing... and he was crying. It's wasn't simple crying like when you stub your toe, but painful sobs that made him take long deep breaths in between.

He sat up and tried to smear the tears off his face, but his eyes were bloodshot, "What?"

I stood dumbfounded, "Leo... I didn't... What happened? What did she do to you?"

I sat down by him and put my arm around his shoulder. He took a deep breath, and spoke, "Khione sent me to the Island of Ogygia. I then met Calypso, the immortal teenager who hated me at first, then kissed me on the lips."

I raised my eyebrows, "You seriously want me to believe you got a girl by crashing into her island?"

He chuckled softly, "I know... hard to believe. I heard you and Jason..."

"One kiss," I said quickly, "He likes Piper, too, so I told him it would be better if he stayed in that relationship."

"Sure," he laughed, "so... Emi?"

"Yeah?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but since Piper's on guard duty, can you sleep in here tonight?"

I laughed a long laugh, and it felt good. "Only if we can have a karaoke night."

After singing awhile to "Rockstar", "Eye of the Tiger", and "Riptide," Leo and I fell asleep on top of some weird blankets and a few pillows. I woke up to snickering in the doorway, and when I opened my eyes, Leo was right in front of me.

"YAKK!" I screamed, pushing myself away. Leo jumped up, his hair a huge mess. Laughter filled to room.

The other kids aboard the ship stood laughing, Apollo standing at ease behind Hazel, who was doubled over laughing. I stared blankly at them.

"Alright, alright," Apollo said, stepping into the room, "Blah blah blah, I'm sorry."

For some reason, I laughed, "Are you kidding? That was hilarious! Leo's _still_ pale!"

Leo started giggling, but it eventually died down.

"Emi," Apollo said in a sing song voice, "you never called."

"Woops," I said, grinning from ear to ear, "well, I swear I'll call you after I get back Percy."

His image flicked, "oh great, dad's found me. See ya, Emi-o. Pipe cleaner. Jase-ball. Hazey. Frankly. Valde-"

He was gone.

 **Sorry for the shortness, but I need sleep. Also caught up in school :( but I'll try to upload as much as possible :)**


	15. Say hello :)

*Apollos P.O.V.*

I sat glumly on the bench next to Artemis who looked at me with extreme hate.

"Where's the rip?" She asked, her voice rising higher.

I strummed boredly on my ukulele. "I'm not telling you," I responded. Her nostrils flared.

"Apollo, why won't you tell me? My girls have been wondering why I'm in here, and dad will forgive me faster if I have the answer."

I sighed. "That's exactly why."

"Why can't you be-" she started. Her voice was tuned out by the loud ringing of a phone. The ring tone made me blush as red as the strawberries at Camp Half Blood.

"Oh gurl, yea gurl, why don't you love me so? I tried to give you some... love potion-"

"Hello?" Apollo said, as Artemis fell back laughing.

"Uh, hi... Apollo? It's Emi."

I smiled although she couldn't see me. "Ya free?" I heard her chuckle.

"We've... got Percy back. Its kinda boring right now," She said, her silky voice weaved its way into my head, and I stared off into the distance, where I, the sun, could see the Argo II and her, at the very front of the huge ship, smiling as a cool breeze swept by her.

"Apollo?" I snapped back to reality, "are you okay?"

"Fine," I said quickly, "so... if you're board, you can come here."

She was silent for a second, then said hesitantly, "Yeah, okay."

I snapped my fingers, and she stood directly in front of me. She was leaning on the ship, so now she fell forward and landed face first in the dirt.

"Apollo! What in Hades are you..." Artemis shouted as she helped Emily up.

"I'm okay!" She said, looking around with a dazed look. But where..."

"Dis is my Island. Pronouoced His-land, not Her-land."

Artemis threw a dirty look at me. "So Apollo," she said, now smirking, "this is the girl you wrote the song about."

My eyes widened, and she ran away, her laughs echoing throughout the forest.

*Emi's P.O.V.*

"So now Jason, Piper, and Annabeth have to be drunk ghosts," I finished. Apollo had listened intently on every word, and once I was finished he nodded thoughtfully.

"It's gotta be hard on that kid... Nico," said Apollo, "with him liking..."

His normally tan face paled, and I laughed. "With him liking guys? He told me three years ago. Surprised you missed it, stalker."

We laughed for a few seconds, and I looked at my watch. "Holy potatoes, we played man hunt way to long."

"YOU STILL NEED TO FIND ME!" Artemis shouted

"FIND YOURSELF!" Apollo rebuked.

"Apollo! I have to go!" I said, waving my hands around wildly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, snapping his fingers. I stood still. He snapped again. And again. I was still in Delos.

"Apollo, I swear..." I started.

"APOLLO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS BRING SOME KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT TO YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" Yelled a voice in the sky. I converd my eyes as my dad appeared in front of us.

"Uhm, hi dad," I waved.

"Hello Emi. Why are you here?" He asked.

I pointed accusingly at Apollo. "He told me to call him."

"No one likes a tattle tail," Apollo whined.

"I do," said my dad, "bye, sweetie."

I saluted to them as I started materializing away, "Good luck, ya shank."

I was back at the ship, and Jason was dying.

 **Again guys, sorry for its short-ness. Also, I STILL NEED answers to who she should 3 so please leave a comment... even if you're not a member you can still leave one ;)**


	16. The answers

Piper the doctor came out of Jason's room an hour after they'd come back. My finger nails stung from being bit down to low and my eyes were filled with unexpected tears. She nodded at me with a sad smile, and I stood up.

He looked terrible. He was sleeping soundly and I could see the wound in his side.

 _Uhm, Jason?_ I thought, _Please don't die._

A few tears were sliding down my cheeks when a voice said suddenly, _Emi?_

I stumbled back and crashed into his table, knocking a few of his belongings onto his clean wood floor.

 _Holy Hephaestas, Jason?_ I thought.

 _Yeah, well, er, hi._

I lay dumbfounded on the cool floor. Jason just talked to me. In my mind. My head hurt, and I thought, _Can you get up? Like, seriously, don't die in a coma or something._

He laughed, _I'm to tired, and that sword hurt... a lot. And don't worry, I have to girls to keep me alive._

I blushed profusely, _Shut it, Gracie. I have to go, anyway. Doctor Piper only_ gave _me a little bit. I think she's mad at me._

He didn't say anything as I left the room. The sun had gone beyond sight, but the faint glow of a beachy sunset still shone off in the distance. I felt light... like I had no problems and not a care in the world. Then a cold voice whispered in my ear.

"One can be saved, as long as you go," It warned, "Hades shall greet you with open arms, as will a boy lost near the beginning."

I sat frozen. A prophecy? No. A riddle? No. An answer? Yes.

Eevee and I sat in my room. Piper rarely got sleep anymore, and she almost always tried to avoid me.

"Girl, theirs two boys fightin' over you, and you give me some crap about how you're a 'lone wolf'" Eevee said, now very annoyed.

"Eevee, that's because we're not suppose to be talking about..."

"Jackson!" She shouted, "A GOD. IS HITTING. ON YOU."

I sighed, "Eevee, I-"

"Emily, this is your-" She started, pleadingly.

"Eevee," I started to raise my voice, "Don't push it."

"But Emily, I-"

"EEVEE! I HAVE TO DIE!"

She stared at me, shock and sadness wiping over her face, "What do you-"

"Remember how I told you about when I was younger, and I saw the fates knitting two socks... one larger than the other?" I asked, and she nodded grimly, "Well, I'm the smaller sock."

Her face fell, and she asked in one quick second, "How do you know?"

I breathed in, and told her the message. She looked confused and frightened at the same time. When I finished, she nodded.

"I think," I explained, "that if I die, storm or fire can be saved, and then Hades may come to the trial that determines where I go. As for the friend from the beginning..."

Then I realized. That lovely friend from the beginning was Luke.


	17. The flashback

*Third person view*

A boy who looked no older than 22 walked stiffly on the dewy grass, a few hellhounds and his two giant-bear body guards at his side. The boy was scared, as he suspected anyone would be if the hellhounds smelt something as strong as they implied. He turned his flashlight left and right, trying desperately to find any sign of movement beneath the trees. The hounds suddenly lifted their heads, ears twitching, and anyone in the area could here the faint sound of shoes pounding on the dry grassy path. The trees to the forest loomed overhead and a few drops of water fell on their heads.

They ducked into a few bushes, leaving out a small basket of chocolates that make you fall asleep, thanks to a child of Hypnos back on his ship. The footsteps came closer, and closer... and then they stopped. They couldn't see through the bushes, and the hellhounds looked agitated by the branches. The box dropped to the floor, and the footsteps continued.

The boy looked shocked. He peeked over the hedge to see a girl, 15, maybe, walking down to the water. A piece of chocolate was missing from the box.

"Sir," said one of the bear-like creatures, "Xaviar said it wouldn't work on-"

"Demigods, yes, I know," the boy snapped, "Just... wait here. I'll go see who he is. Maybe he wants to join us."

They nodded, but looked a bit sadder than before.

The boy stepped out into the light, then rushed forward, trying to be as silent as possible. Then a twig snapped, and the figure up ahead pulled out a long celestial bronze sword. They gripped a green backpack, but it was still to dark to see what they looked like. They looked back hesitantly, then bolted off the path.

"No! Wait! I'm one of you!" He panted, sprinting after her.

"Go away!" They yelled. It was a girls voice... soft and creamy.

"Please!" He said, gaining speed, "Stop!"

He jumped forward and grabbed her foot. She fell into the dirt and squirmed around, but he held her feet tight.

"Get of! Please, I just wanted some chocolate. I'm starving," she pleaded.

The boy looked confused, then laughed lightly and helped her up, "It was meant for you. We wanted to see if you were special, like us, miss..."

She looked him up and down. "Emily. My name is Emily... not sure of my last name. Been to about twelve foster homes in my life... hate my origional parents for sending me away."

His eyes twinkled, "well, we have the perfect place for that. C'mon Emi, I'll show you my yacht. No adults, just don't destroy the ship."

She laughed, a beautiful, long laugh that the boy would remember forever.

As they walked back, the boy completely forgetting his body guards and hellhounds (only two), they spoke about her interests.

"I like sea green, and sunset orange."

"Pizza."

"I'm scared of anything lurking at the bottom of a body of water."

The boy listened intently, taking in every word and processing it in his mind. He asked the question, then, that every newbie of their kind was asked.

"Do you know much about greek mythology?"

She looked him, "Uhm, just a little bit. I didn't really go to school, so I read some books..."

"Wait," he said, "you're not dyslexic?"

Her eyebrows raised, "No... is that bad?"

"No, it's just... most demigods are dyslexic. Are you ADHD?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's a demigod?" She replied.

"I'll explain at the ship. We have room for you and six more, but you're sharing a room with a few other girls," He said, "that is... if you want to come."

"No," she said sarcastically, "I won't to starve to death in the middle of the summer."

He chuckled, "Alright, well, here she is."

They walked out of the forest into a small clearing. Her eyes widened ad she gazed up at the massive ship.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. She looked back at the boy with wide, questioning eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Luke," he replied, "Luke Castilian."


	18. The boy (this one is rated pg)

One bright, sunny morning, Emily was sent underground to destroy a demigod. Chris and her were to pledge their allegiance, and considering her to be a child of Poseidon, this was great for the army.

But Luke was fearful. He loved the girl with all his heart, and would not let Percy take her. So, when he volunteered to be Kronos, he was close to running away. They could do anything to her while he was gone...

*Emi's P.O.V.*

I had been waiting forever. I was ready to take the stupid pledge, but of coarse Chris had to ask SO MANY QUESTIONS.

"Can we start?" I asked impatiently. The telkines nodded quickly.

"I.." We started in unison, only to be cut off by a loud "Hey!" From higher up.

I scowled and looked up to see a young boy with hair only a little darker than mine. He wore a camp half blood t-shirt with jeans and converse- typical- and held a sword, almost the exact same as mine. He looked angry, but his anger is not what made me fearful. It was his eyes. Bright, sea green... just like mine. He stared right at me, and his hands fell to his sides.

"Uh... Who are..."

"Intruder!" Shouted a telkine.

I looked sadly down at Luke, then forced water from moisture to fly at the boy. To my surprise, he pushed it aside. We stood in utter shock, staring blankly at each other. Then he spoke.

"You- you're my sis-" He started.

My heart thump loudly as I made a huge wave of water splash directly in his face. Then I ran. I ran further and further until his water-arms grabbed me and lifted me towards him. Now the telkines were coming, and a loud BOOM! erupted throughout the cave, and I was shot sky high, Percy next to me. The next thing I know, I'm out.

I woke up at who-knows o'clock with a girl hovering over me. Her hair fell around her face and she wore a white cotton dress.

"Ah," she said, walking over to a small table with a pitcher of water, cups, bread, and jelly. The boy was no where in sight. I sat up and looked around the hut. It was small and plain... held up by sticks. The girl came back over with a glass of water and a piece of bread with the jelly on it.

"Thanks," I said in a hoarse voice.

The water was so refreshing that, the moment she was gone, I left the hut to explore. I could see that she had walked out to the other hut across the way.

"Must be that boy," I thought angrily. He was the one who had sent me here. But he was also my brother. But he lived on enemy land. But he was on the side that abandoned me...

I walked on to see a beautiful garden filled with thousands of flowers, plants, vegetables, fruits. I sniffed the air. Salty. I could see a beach several yards away, and ran towards it happily. Ever since hearing that I was a daughter of Poseidon, I felt better about creatures in the ocean. They were really quite nice once you got to know them. Swimming was refreshing, and I smiled. I was dry when I came out. The ocean was a beautiful blue... like a reflection of the sky, and the sand was golden brown like a marshmallow.

"There you are! My name's Percy," said a voice behind me. "Please don't try to kill me with your powers, because I have them, too!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, whipping around. I could then see the resemblance between us, though he was a bit taller. Our hair was wavy and dark, our eyes a blue-green that was rare in regular mortals. We both had long legs and athletic bodies, and he looked as shocked as I did.

"I-I'm..." he started.

I made the decision that would affect mankind. I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Emi. Emily not-positive-what-my-last-name-is."

And I smiled.

 **OMG OVER 800 VIEWS. You guys are da best X) Don't forget to comment ideas, suggestions, and... other stuff :) I must not suck too bad at writing... right? Also, I uploaded a cute little real life story that happened to me on my page, so check it out.**

 **Smile!**

 **~Char**


	19. The ending past

I was mortified. I showed up at camp, weary of the horrors that Luke had told me when I'd first arrived at The Princess Andromeda, hiding behind Percy and trying not to be seen by the other demi-gods. Nobody was out, considering the darkness, but, as we approached a large courtyard/pavilion looking thing, I heard not only the "it's not usually this quiet" from Percy, but also people taking deep breaths and the loud speaking of a girls voice.

"H-he will be greatly..." She said as we rounded the corner. A large crowd of people stood before a centaur and a blonde girl holding a weird-looking wreath, who immediately whipped her head (as well as the rest of the crowds he heads) toward us... or maybe just Percy.

The girl was as white as paper, opening and closing her mouth as if she were saying something that only a bat could here. Then, in addition to making my night weirder, a small man in a tiger shirt appeared out of nowhere, and said angrily, "Oh, joy, Peter Johnson isn't dead... and he's brought us another brat. What's 'er name Peter?"

It took me a moment to conclude Peter Johnson ment Percy Jackson. Searching my surroundings and landing on Percys tomato red face supported this conclusion.

"Hello, Mr.D. This is my, like, step-sister. Emi."

The centaurs eyes raised and Mr.D laughed hysterically. A few people gasped a little, and the blonde girl ran up to us both, hugging us.

I had never been hugged before, and the gesture completely shocked me. I stumbled back and landed with a loud "uhmph" on the dirt, receiving a few snickers and giggles, and a quizzical look from blondey, who helped me up.

"I'm Annabeth," she said, smiling from ear to ear. "You and Percy aren't step-siblings, you're twins."

My mouth hung open. I looked again at Percy, studying him up and down. He was taller than me by a few inches, and my hair was a bit lighter (the red dye already washed out) with the Sun-made highlights that always seemed to be there- even in the winter. He studied me, too, and I realized in my own mind that we both had athletic builds and small noses.

I smiled, and we both laughed a little. Now, two years later, I am said to say I can no longer feel this happiness. Let's just say that I insisted Leo let me stay up in the ship and drench our lovely giant attackers from above. Him knowing about the evil voice in my head telling me I would have to die tho save someone said no, and so I cut miserably the giants, my dad fighting a few feet away with Percy. Occasionally, he would shoot a blast of freezing water at whoever I was attacking, so we cut threw nearly every single giant there before a tremble shook the room and Gaeas laughter rang throughout the room.

"Oh C'MON Percy! I told you I had a tissue to stop the nose-bleed!" I shouted, stabbing one of the Earthborn running up behind me.

Then pain struck my leg, and I tried not to pass out. Piper screamed and hurled her sword at my attacker. I fell to the ground, eyes open and warm blood falling over my leg. People stood around me, and before I knew it, Apollo was over me, mumbling words I drowned out and pressing hard on my leg to make the bleeding stop. The world blurred around me and I couldn't bear it any longer. I started to pass out, Percys voice finding his way into my closed off hearing.

"Its okay, Em, it's going to be o..."

I was gone.

 **(A/N) How long has it been since I uploaded a chapter? Answer: A long dam time. Get it? From the chapter in The titans curse where they're at the Hoover dam? No? Okay. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but homework and social life is calling me. I AM SO SOWWY :(**

 **Also guys, over 900 views now! Holy crab cakes that's amazing! Thanks for the support :D**


	20. AN cuz my world is dying

**I STINK. PERIOD. MY CHARGER HASNT BEEN WORKING AND THEREFORE I AM QUICKLY WRITING THIS CRAP ON MY MOM'S PHONE. BLEH :(**

 **Your bae, Char**


	21. Sunshine

_"C'Mon slowpoke!" Aaron shouted racing down the street, the sound of concrete slapping shoes loud and clear._

 _I laughed as the rain fell harder and harder. Aaron was four, yet Marissa and Kevin forgot his birthday. Again._

 _He did have a fun time getting ice cream and playing zombie throughout the day with me, but he deserved more. Maybe some_ loving _foster-parents in his life_

 _We raced into the run-down brick house and plopped down on the couch. We didn't have to worry about our 'parents' rath just yet. Dad was most likely at a bar getting drunk and mom was most likely trying to find some random guy she didn't know to have sex with her._

 _Typical Fridays._

 _"Alright birthday boy," I said, smiling. "Are you ready to open my present?_

 _His face lit up and he started to jump up and down on the ugly yellow couch. "I'M READYYYY!"_

 _"Shut up!" A familiar voice called from down the hall. I looked to see Marissa walking down the hall in long strides, bags under her eyes and curling pins or whatever they're called in her hair. "God damnit you brats were gone forever. You're twelve now Ellie. I expect better."_

 _I clenched my fists. "My name is Emily, and I'm thirteen."_

 _"Whatever," she says. "Anyway, Aaron, you're who I wanted to talk to."_

 _She didn't smile, and neither did Aaron. He was silent, and she cleared her throat. "The authorities will be here soon to take Ellis in the morning, so you will replace her in all her daily chores."_

 _We both stood staring at her, eyes wide and confused. My heart pounded. I couldn't leave Aaron alone. I had to take the beatings for him and do his chores and let him live as normal a life as possible. "Why do I have to leave?" I peeped._

 _"Well," she said, "too many times you have taken Aaron out too late and I never new where you were, but today it was for over six hours, so I called the police about it and they said you were to leave in the morning."_

 _"W-what!?" I yelled. "ITS HIS BIRTHDAY! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M NOT GOING TO GET HIM AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!?"_

 _She snarled, and Aaron started to back away. "Mind your manners, young lady."_

 _I had enough. I screamed in rage. The pictures began to shake and the floor rocked._

 _I gasped. "EARTHQUAKE!"_

 _I grabbed Aaron, leaving my mom in the trembling room, and rushed to the bathtub. It's California. You know that at some point, you're gonna get an earthquake. We pulled the 'safety mattress' over our heads, and lay still for another minute and a half. Then it stopped, and everything was silent._

 _We stood up from the mattress. The entire house so far looked destroyed beyond repair. Pictures were smashed along the floor, lamps strewn across the room. We stared in disbelief, our feet crunching against the glass. Then we saw her. Marissa. She lie, pieces of glass covering her back and head, dead._

 _Then I opened the door and my mouth hung open. Everyone else's house was intact and perfect. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that I was going to be accused of murder._

 _I turned to Aaron sadly, tears streaming down my face. "Listen,screwball," I said, "in twenty minutes, you're gonna call the cops and tell them that I killed mom and ran away. Okay?"_

 _He looked startled, and I hugged him, "but that's lying."_

 _He sobbed into my shoulder, and I patted his back softly. "It's a good lie, and you're going to get a better family. I promise. I have to leave if you want to survive. I'll come back for you."_

 _He nodded sadly, and we hugged for a while longer. Then I stood up, packed a backpack of supplies, and opened the swinging door._

 _"Wait!" Aaron sobbed. "Sing me a song. That old one you used to sing to me when I wanted to sleep."_

 _I nodded, and smiled, lips quivering._

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't taaaaake

My sunshine away

( #/watch?v=wefsckE6g0M **only listen to the first part cuz' that's what she sang. Also, I know the pictures weird, but just go with it.)**

 _I sang. On the last part, my voice cracked and I broke into tears, hugging him once more and kissing him on the cheek._

 _"Twenty minutes," I called as I walked out the door. I was nearly out of town by the time I finally looked back._

 _"Sunshine," I whispered._

 _I never looked back again._


	22. A kind visit from uncle and friend

I woke up screaming, whipping my head around the room. Whispers went immediately to silence, and I looked up, wide eyed at the men who sat behind tall desks in front of me. The memories all flooded back to me.

"Am I dead?" I asked warily.

One of the men with George Washington hair replied. "Yes. And as far as we know, you expected this."

I nodded, but I was looking off in the distance.

 _I was dead. No more Percy. No more Jason. No more Apollo, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank..._

 _No more Aaron._

For a second I felt like crying, but I sucked in a deep breath, and said calmly, "Okay."

The ghost men rose their eyebrows, and one with a moustache and top-hat said, "You're taking this better than most. We thought you'd be crying by now."

I smiled a bit. These ghosts looked pretty funny in their odd facial ways. His moustache hopped half the time he was talking. If I wasn't traumatized and dead, I'd have taken a picture and sent it to Leo.

Anyway, the men studied me carefully, then a figure stumbled into the room, followed by none other than floating Hades himself.

I was puzzled until the figure stood. I gasped, although it was predicted by yours truly.

Luke stood facing me, eyes as wide a mine. His face was grim but he started to smile a bit. I was breathing heavily from both anger, happiness, and... some other unexplainable emotion.

"H-hi Emi," he stuttered.

I began sprinting towards him. He took a step back in alarm, but I threw my arms around him and began to sob in his shoulder. He looked alarmed at first, then continued to hug me back. We were both crying when Hades decided it was a good idea to butt in.

"Emily, your father has... requested that you be brought back, and Luke was the motivation you needed obviously.

I rose my eyebrow. He huffed, then waved his hand and was soon holding a...

Plastic bottle with a small bit of water in it!

"Uh, thanks unc, but I'm not that thirsty, being dead and all," I said, motioning to the bottle.

"One, don't call me unc. Two, it's not water, it's your _tears,"_ He sounded disgusted of my terrible mistake.

"Oh, my bad," I said sarcastically. "I forgot you were a psycho who likes to steal things from girls... including actual real girls."

He started to get red, but where a scream should have been came a huff of breath. "Watch who you're talking to."

I glared at him, and Luke chuckled. "You know, Emi," he said, "your lovely uncle here is trying to help you cheat the fates."

"Is he now?" I said. Hades and Luke nodded, and I smiled widely.

"I would like my reborn-ness to be notified to Apollo," I said. "And tell him I'm gonna need a double Decker bus."

 **(A/N) Alright! Multiple things time with your bud, Char!**

 **1\. Thank you guys for the hearts and follows! I JUST REACHED OVER 1400 FREIKEN VIEWS! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK I'D REACH 20!**

 **2\. We will now be back to out regular daily schedule, thanks to my mom realizing that my charger that I defiantly lost cuz she doesn't touch it was in her room! Rejoice!**

 **3\. DID ANYONE ELSE CRY LAST CHAPTER? I'M SORRY, BUT I DID.**


	23. Arriving in style

It took me a really long time to finally realize that I missed the killing of Gaea party. Apollo drove me in his convertible to Camp Half Blood, explaining to me the events that followed my "death".

"So, Leo's gonna cheat death, too?" I asked him. "OH MY GAWDS NOW WE CAN BE NEAR DEATH BUDS."

He laughed. "Would you like some matching t-shirts with that?"

"Apollo, I have never been more serious when I say start with the making of those t-shirts."

"So, how much longer?" He asked.

I looked down at the phone GPS. "Five seconds."

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

He hit the breaks and I flew forward, hitting my forehead on the dashboard.

"Gosh, Apollo," I grumbled, rubbing my head. "I was already killed once today."

"That was two days ago," he replied, already strutting down the hill.

"SAME DIFERENCE!" I shouted, running to catch I'll to him.

"IT'S EMILY!" Conner screamed, jumping on top of me.

I fell down and awkwardly shoved him off. He was probably the best prankster there ever was, and I sucked at finding their pranks, and so I stayed away from the pair whenever they were not together. The other could be setting up for the kill.

"Hia goop face," I said. He chuckled.

"That was two years ago," he said. "I thought by now we'd have forgot about that backfire."

We laughed. Then he noticed Apollo, who waved.

"Oh yeah, Conner, this is Apollo. Apollo, Conner."

Apollo nodded knowingly, and Conner just continued to grin stupidly.

"Ok, Emi, let's get to Camp before they burn a thing for you," Apollo said.

Me and Conner rose our eyebrows, then continued to walk behind him. I was expecting him to take some back route or detour, but he continued to walk strait through camp. Kids gasped and smiled. A few came up to me and gave me a hug. Travis threw a water balloon at me. The Ares kids didn't even sigh this time! Eventually we were at the big house, but all I wanted to do was see my friends. We opened the door and there, to my surprise, sitting at the ping pong table was Chiron, Clarrise, Percy, Piper, Nico, and Jason. They had their backs facing us and only Chiron could see us, but he let them keep talking.

"We need searchers for Leo," Percy said. "And Emily. Dad said that she didn't die fairly. She was killed by nothing but words by someone, and that's against Hades rules of death."

"Leo is going to be fine," Jason said. "Remember what Leo told us? Emi's our main priority right now."

"Yeah," Piper replied. "She saved us from that poison air. If she didn't pass out from her lung damage from obviously being around smokers as a kid, we never would have known."

 _Lovely,_ I thought. _Some demigods are killed by a Hydra or a titan, but I was killed by gassy air. Wonderful. I should be in the hall of fame._

"Plus she's the only one who agrees to steal me lemon pies, and what am I gonna do without my lemon pie girl?" Clarrise said, snapping me back to reality.

I laughed and the confused group of demigods turned to me. There faces lit up.

"Emi!" They said in unison, then jumped up to hug me. Smiling, they hugged me tight and didn't let go.

"Uhm, guys?" I said. One at a time they let go, and, smiling, began to talk.

"We thought you were gone for good!" Piper exclaimed.

"I was wondering when youd be back," Nico said, smirking.

"If you EVER leave again, I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU," Percy scolded jokingly.

"I want lemon pies," Clarrise shrugged.

"I- we missed you," Jason said.

I smiled. I was still in love with Jason, but it didn't worry me anymore. I would probably be dead before we could have kids or get married. I put it to the back of my mind, along with other cheesy relationships. I was good.

"Chiron," I said, turning to my just teacher. "Is it possible to let a mortal into camp?"

 **(A/N) okay, I know I said 30+ chapters, but I'm a lyer, as you know from past experience, so there will most likely be about 25 chapters. Luv y'all butts ;)**

 **~Char**


	24. The end

*Mystery characters p.o.v.* ***winks***

"Hey, watch it!" A boy yelled, pushing me to the side. I continued to walk, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Usually Jimmy didn't bully me anymore, but once I was shipped to this lovely boarding school in Maryland with him, it began again.

No one looked at me once. Messing with Jimmy ment losing your lunch money, or worse. I sighed and continued to walk down the long hallway. I missed my old house, even if my foster parents abused me. I missed my real mom. My dad died a long time ago, when I was just a few months old in a house fire, apparently. My mom died two years later. This had to do with a Hurricane that flooded our little house. I remember the helicopter flying over us, me screaming my head off and my mom sushing me quietly. I remember them telling us they were full and coming back, and then my mother said to take me up and come back for her. "You are my sunshine..." She sang the same one that Emi sang to me when I had nightmares, and I never forgot it. I never saw my mom again. She's most likely dead.

"Hey, dog brains, where'd you get the t-shirt, the dollar store?" Someone called. The group laughed around him. My face got hot, and I zipped up my navy blue jacket, covering myself with the hood.

"Hey, stop it, twerp!" The guy yelled. I realized it was a fifth grader, Bobby, with his friends around him.

"What," I asked.

He grinned evilly and laughed so I could see his chipped tooth. "Heard its your birthday. You deserve a present."

Crap. Johnny sent him, and the teachers were at a meeting. "What kind of present?"

He grabbed my shirt collar and the rest of the kids followed behind him, smirking as I squirmed uselessly. Now everyone was laughing at me as Bobby carried my down the hallway. My jacket wouldn't come loose, although it could have if there was no zipper. Damnit, stupid zipper.

We walked into the boys bathroom, Johnnys gang, including the only girl who also had her phone out, Rebecca, followed, still laughing. He pushed open a stall and threw my head towards the toilet.

"Stop right there pudge face," a girl's voice rang throughout the room. The entire group of kids turned in surprise as we looked at a small girl standing right square in the middle of the bathroom. She looked familiar, and she grinned at me when she saw me.

"Give me the kid, I just got driven by a psycho-path for a brother and I really don't want to have to start a fight."

"Ha!" Bobby laughed. "I can handle a skinny eight grader."

The girl fumed, "I'M SEVENTEEN!"

I looked around and saw three kids peeking in the door at the same time. Past them was one more person, but other than that the hall was empty. My mind was racing, my heart pounding. "Guys, I don't wanna start a fight-"

Bobby sneered at me. "Hey prissy, what abouts I do this!"

He pushed me back towards the toilet, and, to my surprise, I started to fly.

"AHH!" I screaming, flailing my arms. A blonde kid stood now, his arms raised in the air, seeming to hold me up.

"What the-" Bobby said, but the girl flicked her arms and Bobby was on the floor, soaked. His friends gasped, stumbling over each other, but a girl with brown hair in a long, unneat braid stood in the way.

"Movecity, pretty," said Andrew. "We can hook up later."

She smiled brightly. "Okay! Can you all stand over there?"

The kids nodded, and ran over to where she was pointing. Bobby was beginning to stand again, and a girl ran into the room, punching him in the face and stealing his wallet.

"Woah! Clarrise, that was a bit harsh," said the girl with the braid.

"He deserved it!" Clarrise yelled. "Hey Nico, is it time?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Nico who was shrinking into the floor. Wait _WHAT!_

He was now just a shadow, grabbing the rest of the gang and taking them from the bathroom. Bobby was knocked out cold when Nico grabbed him, too. I stared in horror, and blondey dropped his hands, making me fall onto my bum, making a loud _THUD!_ throughout the bathroom. The teenagers all turned to me, and I back up into the stall, kicked the door closed with my foot and locking it.

"Aaron, let us in, we're not gonna hurt you," said a voice.

"Emily, lemme get this one," said another that I recognized as the braided girls voice. "Come on, sweetie, open the door. We have a long lost family member sort of thing that we'd like you to see."

Under other circumstances, I would have left it close, but this grill seemed trustworthy... kind. I peaked out the door and gasped. I recognized the girl now. The one who had apparently hot Bobby with the toilet water. The girl who saved me.

It was Emi.

 **END OF BOOK!**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories, another one coming out soon!**

 **LOVE Y'ALL ;)**


	25. SUPER IMPORTANT CONTINUATION!

I UPLOADED LE NEW STORY SO GO HERE TO MA PAGE!


End file.
